Percy Jackson Changes
by Fishkop
Summary: What if Thalis s death changed how one God thinks about his Demigod child. What if Poseidon is out to help and Train Percy? This Story is about Percy finding out he is a demigod at the age of seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Story and New Fandom :)**

 **No I haven´t abandon my other story's. They will be re-uploaded( I have to grammar check them) and that takes time but don´t worry :)**

 **Hope you like it**

Percy Jackson Changes

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was a small boy, with black tousled hair and sea green eyes, going from 6 to 7 years of age. He lived with his mother Sally and step-father Gabe in a small apartment in New York. It was an early morning, on the 18th of August 1999, when there was a knock on the Door. Sally walked to the door sleepily. She opened the Door and when she saw who was on the other side she gasped.

"Po…Poseidon?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Hey I know its early and that I haven´t been here for 7 years but I need to talk to you…and I came to see Percy" he said in a hushed but worried voice. Sally sensed that something was wrong and led him to the Kitchen. They both sat down opposite from each other. Sally looked at him questioningly.

"Well as I have already told you seven years ago...with Percy birth I broke a pact that I made with my brothers Zeus and Hades…Well actually Zeus broke it first he had a daughter. She is the reason why I am here" Poseidon said, his voice sounded heavy. Sally looked confused.

"A few days ago Zeus daughter, Thalia, had an accident…well truth to be told she was attacked by Furies and an army of hellhounds…and…she died" he said slowly. Sally looked shocked. Poseidon took her hands. "That is why I am here…I want to protect Percy…and you" he said and looked her in the eyes. Sally stayed silent not sure what to say. After a few minutes Poseidon spoke again.

"You see…the monsters were send by Hades…he is angry that Zeus and I broke the pact and I fear that he is after Percy as well." he said.

"And what do you want to do?" Sally asked quietly.

"I could provide you with a save house and I could train Percy…or you could send him to Camp" Poseidon said.

"He is still to young…and I haven´t told him yet…and Gabe…" Sally said unsure.

"I still can´t believe you stayed with that bastard. He is no good for you and Percy" he said shaking his head.

"Well if you hadn´t left I wouldn't have had to marry Gabe just to keep Percy save" Sally said angry.

"You know perfectly well why I had to leave" Poseidon said standing up.

"Yes but you could of have said hello once in a while" Sally said standing up as well.

"Well I wanted to but Zeus wouldn´t let me" he said in a strong voice. "But I am here now and I know how much you want to leave Gabe and I am offering you a change…and this time I will be there more often…I promise" Poseidon said and took her hands again. Sally softened and sighted. She looked at the clock on the wall. 6:30am it said.

"I want to leave and I don´t want Percy to go to Camp but how do I tell Gabe?" she asked.

"Let me do that…the mist can work wonders…all you have to do is pack…and wake Percy up and then we can leave" he said smiling.

"Okay I will wake him up now" Sally said and walked towards Percy's room. She quietly opened the door and sat down on the small bed.

"Hey Percy…wake up…there is someone I want you to meet" she said and gently shook the small boy who lay on his stomach. The boy let out a groan and mumbled "5 more minutes".

"No Percy you have to get up now" Sally said. Percy groaned again and lifted his head. He rubbed a bit sleep out of his eyes and looked at his mother. "Come on there is someone I want you to meet" she said again and helped Percy out of bed. She led him into the Hallway where they were greeted by a man with black short hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes. His hands are scarred. He wore a Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, khaki Bermuda, leather sandals and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says 'NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT'. Percy looked confused.

"Percy…I would like you to meet Poseidon…you father" Sally said. Percy looked shocked. Poseidon kneeled down in front of Percy.

"Hello Percy…nice to meet you…I am sorry that I haven´t been here for you in the past but I promise that I will be here for you from now on" he said with a soft voice and smiling. Percy looked at his mother. She smiled at him.

"Don´t worry…he won´t bite" she said and Percy looked back at Poseidon.

"Are you really my dad?" he asked shy, hiding behind Sally's legs. Poseidon nodded and smiled. Percy smiled as well and run up to him and hugged him… Poseidon returned the hug and stood up with Percy still in his arms. After a few minutes he let go of Percy and sat him down again. Percy smiled and looked at his mother who had the biggest smile on her face that he ever saw. She bends down to him.

"Percy…how would you like it if we would leave Gabe and moved away from him?" she asked. Percy's smile got bigger.

"That would be the best thing ever" Percy said excited. Sally laughed.

"Great…cause that's what we're going to do" Sally said smiling.

"Really?" Percy asked with big eyes. Sally nodded.

"Really…now go pack your things so we can leave" she said and Percy nodded and ran back into his room. Sally looked at Poseidon. "Will you help me pack my things?" she asked him. He nodded and they walked into the Living room.

Percy was busy packing. He had his small suitcase and backpack on his bed and stuffed all of his things into them. He didn´t had much. Just a few out worn cloths, used toys and books he couldn´t read due to his dyslexia. When he was done he walked into the kitchen where he found his mother preparing some Sandwiches. He grabbed one and sat down at the Table.

"Where are we moving to?" he asked while chewing on his sandwich.

"I don´t know sweetie…but your Dad knows he will show us" Sally said as she sat down next to him.

"Do I still have to go to that Boarding school?" Percy asked.

"We will think about that but I think that it is better for you" she said with a small sad smile. Percy nodded. They continued eating in silence. Poseidon was still in the Living room packing. After a while Sally spoke again.

"Have you packed your things?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Alright" she said and stood up. After washing the plates they both went to the living room. Poseidon had packed all of their personal belongings, like books, pictures and so, into small boxes.

"What about the furniture?" Sally asked.

"I will take care of that…don´t worry" Poseidon said.

"Okay…I will go pack my cloths…Wait what if Gabe wakes up?" Sally said panicked.

"Don´t worry I took care of it" Poseidon said smiling. Sally nodded and went to pack her cloths. Percy walked back into his room and got his suitcase and backpack. He placed them in the hallway and then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He watched his Father carrying the boxes into the hallway. When he was done he sat down next to Percy. Percy looked at him.

"Has you mother told you why I wasn´t there for you?" he asked the boy. Percy shook his head no. "Did she tell you about the Greek gods?" he then asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes she told me those story's…Why?" he asked confused.

"Well because they are real" Poseidon said with a smile.

"What? Really?" Percy asked shocked. Poseidon laughed.

"Yes…you see I am one of them…"he started but was interrupted when Sally arrived in the Hallway.

"I am done…we can leave" she said. Poseidon looked at Percy.

"I will continue later…we should go now" he said and stood up. Percy nodded and followed. They all grabbed a few things and walked out to the street. Poseidon led them to an old blue Cabriolet.

"That is a Ford Thunderbird from 1966" he said proudly. "And it´s all yours" he added and looked at Sally. She looked shocked.

"Really?" she asked in disbelieve. Poseidon nodded.

"Yes I figured you will need one" he said as he placed a box in the trunk. After they had put all of their things in the car the drove away. After a three hours' drive, where Percy fell asleep on the back seat, the arrived at their new house. It was a big old house with a huge back yard. You could smell the ocean and hear the waves in the distance. There was also a big forest nearby. They got out of the car and decided to have a look around. Percy ran ahead. The hallway was big. It had a big white staircase and white walls with a light wooden floor. Percy ran upstairs. There were five rooms in total. He went into the first one. It was big and had a great view over the back yard. All the rooms where about the same size and looked the same except that two of them had a view to the street, and that one of them was a bathroom. Percy went back down stairs and walked into the room next to the entrance door. It was the Kitchen. The kitchen was big and bright and had a big counter with seats for four people. On one side of the kitchen was a gate which led to the living room. He found his Parents in there in front of the fireplace. They looked at him smiling.

"And do you like it?" Sally asked. Percy nodded excited.

"Yes it is great. Which room is mine?" he asked.

"You can choose one…we will go shopping for furniture later" Sally said and Percy smiled and walked up to the glass door which led outside.

"Do you want to see the back yard?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded. Poseidon opened the door and led him outside. The yard was big. On the right side were a big barbeque place and a campfire side. In the middle was a big pool and on the left side were some stables and the forest. In the distance you could see the ocean. Poseidon led him to the stables.

"Why are there stables?" Percy asked confused. Poseidon didn´t say anything. When they entered the stables Percy saw 3 big brown horses and 2 winged horses, one black and one white. Now Percy was even more confused.

"As I tried to explain to you earlier. The gods are real and I am one of them…Can you tell which one I am?" Poseidon asked as he sat down on a bale of Hay. Percy thought hard about that question. `The gods are real and my dad is one of them…who could he be` he thought. Then he got it.

"You the god of the sea…right?" he said a bit unsure. Poseidon smiled and nodded.

"Yes…but not only that I am also the god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, droughts, floods and storms." He explained.

"That explains the stables" Percy said as he walked around the stables. He stopped in front of the black winged horse. Poseidon followed him.

"That is a Pegasus" Poseidon said. "Why don´t you ask him what his name is?" he suggested. Percy looked at him questioningly, but Poseidon just smiled. Percy turned back to the Pegasus.

"What is your name?" he asked nervous. The Pegasus looked at him.

 _"_ _My name is Blackjack"_ the Pegasus said. Percy was shocked. Poseidon smiled.

"That is one of the Abilities we have. As I created the horses we can talk to them…you can also talk to underwater animals…and a lot more…but you will learn all that with time" Poseidon explained. Percy looked shocked and just starred at Blackjack.

"If you are a god and mom is not…what am I then?" he asked after some time.

"You are considered a demigod" Poseidon said and Percy just nodded. In the distance the heard Sally calling them. They walked up to the house and saw her standing in the Hallway with Percy's Suitcase and Backpack.

"How about we go furniture shopping?" she asked. Both nodded.

"Okay but first you will have to choose your room Percy" she said and Percy nodded. He ran upstairs and quickly found the room he liked the most. It was the room furthest on the left side and had a great view over the back yard. It had two big windows. One across the room and one on the left side. Both had a big windowsill where you could sit on. Sally, who had followed him, placed his things on the floor. They went back downstairs and left the house to get some new Furniture.

 **Well what do you say?**

 **What do you think will happen? Will Percy go to Camp? And what about his Parents?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New chapter**

 **Let me explain one thing before you start reading this chapter. I know that the Yancy Academy** **is, in the books, a school for troubled kids but in my story it is a school for kids that need special attention like when they have Dyslexia or ADHD and so on...**

 **Have fun :)**

Percy Jackson Changes

Chapter 2

On the next day Percy awoke quiet early. He rubbed his eyes and looked around confused. After a few second he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He was in his new room, in the new house with both of his Parents (even through the don´t share a room). His Room looked like the bottom of the ocean. The walls were a deep shade of blue with lots of underwater plants and animal painted on it. The floor was a carpet and looked like dark sand. His furniture were dark wooden. His big bed, with the blue bedding, was under the window on the left side. On the wall next to the door was his new wardrobe and under the window opposite to the door was his new desk. Percy wasn´t sure how his father could afford all of this but thought that being a God must have its benefits. He got up and walked out of his room. Sally´s room was right next to his on the left side and Poseidon´s room was across the hallway. On the right side to Percy´s room was the bathroom. The empty room next to Poseidon was used as a study. Poseidon told Percy that he wanted him to study in there for at least one house each day. Percy groaned at this. After getting ready, Percy went downstairs into the kitchen. His mother was already there making blue pancakes.

"Good Morning Percy" she said sweetly and placed a plate in front of him.

"Morning Mom" Percy said and started eating. Half an hour later, after Percy had finished his second helping of pancakes, Poseidon came down the stairs.

"Good Morning" he said smiling and grabbed some Pancakes. They ate in silence until they were all done and the counter was clean again. Sally spoke up.

"Percy…your father and I talked and…we both think it is better for you to go to Yancy Academy. We want you to have a normal life and not worry over monsters" she said. Percy wanted to complain but knew that it would be hopeless. He looked at his Father.

"I will train you every holiday…starting from today. I know you have problems with Dyslexia and ADHD. Dyslexia means that your brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek and you have ADHD because of your natural fighting skills. Those two are a general trade marks for demigods. But as your mother said we want you to have the chance of a normal life. I will make you a schedule. You will see once you started training, school will become much easier for you as you will be able to control it" Poseidon said and Percy looked a bit skeptical.

"Why don´t you go out and explore a bit" Sally said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. Percy nodded and rushed out into the back yard. Percy thought about going into the forest but quickly remembered what his dad had told him. "Never go in there alone. Be sure one of us is with you or one of the Pegasi "he had said. So he made a quick stop at the stables, where he got Blackjack out. They both walked into the forest. Percy and Blackjack quickly got to know each other and became fast friends. They walked deeper into the forest. The forest was beautiful and you could hear and see many different animals. In the distance he could hear voices but his Dad said not to go too far into the woods as you may never know what you find in here. At the edge of the forest in the back yard he saw his dad waiting for him. After bringing Blackjack back into the stables they both walked up stairs into the study. For the rest of the day Poseidon taught Percy some Greek, basic 'mythology' and all he needed to know about the gods. When Percy was in bed that night Sally and Poseidon sat together on the soft blue Couch in front of the fire in the living room.

"Do you really think it is wise to teach him? Isn´t he still a bit too young? And what will the other Gods think?" Sally asked. Poseidon took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Sally…I know you´re worried…I am too…but Percy is in danger…I know it…for now not many know about him and that is why it is the best time to train him. As for the other Gods…they will hardly know I am here cause most of the time I am in Atlantis" Poseidon said honest. Sally just looked at him.

"Then why haven´t you stayed with us in the first place? Or come back to us?" she asked.

"I was worried that Zeus might do something to you or Percy and I thought that staying away from you would keep the monsters away" he said honest. Sally stood up and walked a few steps. She turned around to look at him.

"For how long are you staying then?" she asked nervous. Poseidon stood up as well and stepped right in front of her.

"For as long as you want me here" he said and took her hands again. They looked each other in the eyes. "I missed you" he added. Sally sighted but smiled.

"I…I missed you too…you can stay as long as you want" she said.

"I´m glad…it was stupid of me to leave I know that but if this makes you feel any better…I never stopped loving you" Poseidon said smiling. Sally smiled and stepped closer.

"I never stopped loving you too" she said smiling and he pulled her closer. He bends down and kissed her. The Kiss was soft and sweet at first but within seconds it grew more passionate and longing. After a few minutes Sally broke the kiss needing some air.

"Do we really need to stay in separated rooms?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Poseidon just laughed and pulled her close again pulling her face up so he could kiss her again.

The next weeks went by really fast. Percy was learning more Greek, some sword fight, how to control water and his favorite activity…to fly on Blackjack. Blackjack was now officially his while Xenia, the white Pegasus, was Poseidon´s. Percy could even read a bit English now thanks to all the Greek lessons. When he started Yancy Academy he even found some friends. While at the Academy he continued the Greek lessons and even joined the swimming team. School was finally better for him. When he was home over the Christmas Holidays (even though his Dad didn´t celebrated it) he got to visit Atlantis. That evening after Percy and Poseidon just returned from Atlantis Sally had to make an announcement.

 **Ohhh...Cliff-hanger...how bad of me xD**

 **What do you thing Sally has to say?**

 **What do you think about her and Poseidon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **enjoy :D**

Percy Jackson Changes

Chapter 3

She and Poseidon stood in front of Percy, who sat on the Dining table in the Living room. He looked at them both nervous and confused. Poseidon had his arm around Sally´s waist and smiled nervously.

"Percy…"she started. "How…how would you like it… if you would get a little brother or sister?" she said looking at him. Percy looked shocked at first but then smiled after a while.

"I would like that very much" he said smiling wildly. Sally and Poseidon sighted in relieve and relaxed.

"That is good to know cause…I´m Pregnant" she said smiling. Percy was really happy now. He understood was that meant and was jumping up from his chair and run over to his parents and gave them both a big hug. He had always wanted a little brother or sister and now he was getting one. Christmas was fun. Percy really enjoyed it. He never got much presents so he was overwhelmed by all the stuff he got. He especially loved the sword he got from his dad, much to Sally´s protest. Poseidon explained that it once belonged to Hercules and he should treat it with respect. Christmas Holiday ended and so did the School year. Over the summer Percy trained a lot with Poseidon and his sword 'Riptide'. At the beginning of September Sally gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who they named Penelope or Penny for short. She had black hair and blue eyes. The whole Family was thrilled and overjoyed. The years passed and Percy was now starting sixth grade. Over the years Percy had become better and better in school and even became Captain of the swimming team. It was the first day of School and Percy sat in his first class of that day, History. His new teacher Mr. Brunner was, in his wheelchair, in front of the blackboard. Next to him where a girl with curly golden blonde hair and gray eyes and a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked quite athletic while he walked on crutches. Mr. Brunner introduced them as Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. They both sat down to Percy´s left side at the round group table. They quickly introduced themselves to him and Mr. Brunner started the class.

"Okay class. First I want to do a revision of the last school year to see what you can remember. You will do a group project on a subject that you will draw out of this Hat" Mr. Brunner said and lifted a dark hat from the desk so that everyone could see it. "Okay you have five minutes to form groups from 2-4 people" he added and the class started to chat and move around. Annabeth and Grover looked a bit left out and Percy felt sorry for them so he asked them if they wanted to be a group. They happily accepted. After they all formed groups it was time to get the subject. Percy, Annabeth and Grover had the subject Neolithic. School ended fast that day and Percy decided to show the around. They were walking down the hallway.

"So Percy…how long have you been to this school?" Annabeth asked curious.

"Since I was seven" he answered.

"So you were at a public school first? Why did you change to this school?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah I was at a public school in New York but it was hard for me as I have Dyslexia and ADHD so my Mom thought it would be better to send me to School where they could help me better" Percy said. Annabeth looked shocked.

"I have Dyslexia and ADHD too" she said looking at between Percy and Grover.

"Really…maybe we could help each other then?" Percy asked a bit shy. Annabeth nodded. They walked in silence until they reached the big common room. They all sat down on one of the big red couches.

"Where did you got to School before?" Percy asked. Annabeth and Grover looked at each other.

"Ah…we were Homeschooled" Grover said. Percy nodded.

"My Dad wanted to have me homeschooled too but my Mom said it would be better for me to be together with people my age" he said. The others nodded. They continued talking and getting to know each other. Percy told them about his Family, except for the part that his Father was the God of the sea, and Annabeth told him about her Family, Grover said that he was an orphan and Percy felt sorry for him. They quickly became friends even though Percy thought that there was something odd about them. It was now mid-November and the school had just announced the annual winter ball. Percy groaned. He didn´t like to dance, except with his sister or Mom. He and Annabeth where sitting in the Common room doing their homework while Grover was meeting Mr. Brunner, even though he didn´t mentioned why. They were just discussing something when Henry, one of Percy´s roommates came up to them.

"Hey Percy…Coach Lawson wanted to see you…he is in his office" he said. Percy nodded and left toward the Pool. After five minutes of walking he arrived at the office. He knocked.

"Come in" said a deep scratchy voice and Percy entered. Coach Lawson was a tall, fit man in his late thirties with brown hair and beard. He gestured for Percy to sit down, which he did. "So Percy…I am sure you already know that the winter ball is coming up right?" the coach said smiling.

"Yes I did sir" Percy said frowning slightly.

"Ah…don´t be so grumpy about it…a ball can be fun. Well…you are probably wondering why you are here" he said and Percy nodded. "Well this year we will have some students from our Partner school in Phoenix here… so that you can get to know each other. The Principal would like all Teams to appear at the ball…with a date" he added. Percy looked shocked. He didn´t wanted to go to that stupid ball. After a minute of silence Coach Lawson spoke again. "As you are the captain of the swimming team I would like you to tell everyone the news". Percy sighted. He knew he couldn´t get out of this. The coach dismissed him and Percy walked back to the common room. On the way he tried to figure out how to get a date. He sat back down next to Annabeth.

"Why do you look so grumpy" she asked. Percy then told her about his meeting with Coach Lawson. "Why don´t you like to dance?" Annabeth asked him after a few minutes. Percy shrugged.

"Never been good at it" he said turning the page in his English book.

"Is that really the only reason? Or did you just never found someone to dance with?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. Percy looked nervous.

"Ah…" he stuttered. Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe we should go together?" she said after a few minutes. Percy looked at her confused. "The dance I mean" she added as she saw his face. He looked shocked and surprised.

"Really…I mean yeah sure why not" he said unsure. Annabeth smiled. They both turned back to their Homework. 'That was easier then I thought' Percy thought smiling. After a few minutes Grover came and sat down next to Annabeth. She looked at him and he nodded slightly. Percy saw this and wondered what was going on but didn´t asked because he thought it did not concern him. They all did their Homework. The weeks until the ball went by pretty fast. The Days before the Ball there would be friendly competitions between the School teams, where Percy´s team won. The ball would be held one day before winter breaks starts. Percy was nervous. He stood in his room trying to fix his coral blue tie. Henry and Zack, another roommate, snickered at him. They were both already dressed and didn´t had any problems with their ties.

"Stop laughing and help me already" Percy said annoyed. The boys just laughed more until they had enough and Zack went over to help him. When they were done they all looked into the mirror. Percy wore a black tux with a white shirt underneath and a coral blue tie while Henry and Zack both were dressed in a black tux and black tie. They all looked nervous. Henry and Zack were both in the basketball team so they had to get dates as well. "Okay…let´s go" Percy said and they all walked out if their room. Annabeth room was in the left wing of the building and in the second level, and her roommate Hayley was Henrys date, so they both went together while Zack went to the third level. When they knocked they were greeted by Hayley, who wore a plain red dress that reached her knees with Spaghetti Straps. Her brown hair was in a loose ponytail and her brown eyes where sparkling. She smiled at the boys, grabbed her purse and left with Henry. When Percy entered the room he saw that Annabeth was hiding behind her open wardrobe door.

"Are you done or should I wait outside?" Percy asked nervous.

"No…I…I am done…just a second" she said nervous. A moment later she closed the door and smiled nervous at him.

"Wow…you look…great" Percy said shocked. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was, other than usual, open and her gray eyes were bright. Annabeth blushed slightly.

"Thank you…you don´t look so bad yourself" she said smiling. Percy offered her his arm, which she accepted gladly. They both walked to the gym, where the ball took place. The motto of the ball was night in Paris. Everywhere were small lights and at the Buffet was a lot of France food that Percy didn´t know. It looked very romantic. Annabeth pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing. Percy stood there and looked at the ground. "Oh come on…it is not that bad…just try to have some fun" she told him and took his hand. He slowly started dancing as well. Soon the dance music was replaced by a slow song. They both stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. They both looked around and saw everyone dancing close together. Annabeth then put her arms around Percy´s neck and started to move slowly. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and soon he put his hands at her waist and moved along. They dance for a while until the Principal walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Good evening Students and welcome to our annual winter ball" he started and everyone started to cheer. "I would like to welcome the Teams from the Goodwill Academy, our Partner school in Phoenix, and I hope you all have a great time getting to know each other. I also would like all of our Teams and their Dates to meet at the Photo booth to take some pictures with the teams of the Goodwill Academy…Have fun…but not too much fun" he said and laughed. When he left the stage all the team members and their dates went to the Photo booth. Annabeth and Percy were standing with the rest of the swimming team and they watched as the wrestling Teams took their photos. Percy and Annabeth noticed one girl from Goodwill that looked like she was about to scream…she clearly didn´t wanted to be here. She was a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and strong looking. She was complaining about the necessary of those Pictures. Her teacher finally had enough of it and said in a strong tone.

"Clarisse La Rue if you don´t stop this right now I will give you detention for the rest of the school year" he said. This shut her up and she stood still and faked a smile. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"I am glad we don´t have someone like her here at school" Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Soon all the Pictures were taken and everyone was dancing again. Even Percy found some joy in it. He and Annabeth were dancing together with Henry and Hayley, Zack and his Date Stephanie and even Grover joined them. They all had a great time. The next morning Percy stood in front of the School building, with a suitcase next to him. Annabeth and Grover joined him.

"Aren´t you going to take the bus?" Grover asked.

"No…my Mom is going to pick me up. What about you guys?" he asked.

"We will take the bus to the central station" Grover said just as the blue a Ford Thunderbird stopped at the parking space. Percy walked over to it and the others followed him. Sally stepped out of the car and hugged Percy.

"Oh I missed you" she said smiling.

"I missed you too Mom" Percy said. When they broke apart Sally noticed Annabeth and Grover standing behind Percy.

"And who are your Friends here?" she asked smiling. Percy turned around and smiled.

"Oh these are Annabeth and Grover" he said. Sally turned to them.

"It is nice to meet you" she said and offered her hand. They both shook it and said hello. "And where are you of too?" Sally then asked.

"To central Station with the bus and then to Virginia from there" Annabeth said and turned to Grover.

"Same but I live in New York…someone is going to pick me up at the station" he said. Sally nodded.

"You know I come past the station…if you want you can come with us" she suggested. Percy smiled at this.

"Oh…we don´t want to be a burden" Annabeth said and Grover nodded.

"Oh don´t be silly you won´t be a burden" Sally said smiling. Annabeth and Grover looked at each other and nodded. They all got into the car. Percy was sitting in the passenger seat while Grover sat behind him and Annabeth behind Sally. On the way to New York that talked about all that had happen in school so far. The ride to central station took about three hours. When they arrived they all got out of the car. Sally turned to Annabeth and Grover.

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own? Do you need anything else?" she asked them.

"Thank you Miss. Jackson but we will be okay on our own…we don´t need anything" Annabeth assured her. Sally nodded.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Sally asked. They both nodded. Percy hugged the both and they went into the station. Sally and Percy got back into the Car and drove home.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **What did you think about the meeting between Percy, Annabeth and Grover?**

 **If your wondering about Clarisse...I put her in to make things more interesting. I know that she is probably already going to Camp but in my story she is not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **enjoy**

Percy Jackson Changes

Chapter 4

When they got home they were greeted by a little girl, with long black hair and deep blue eyes, running up to them. Percy got down and opened his arms wide. She ran straight into them. Percy picked her up and spun her around. She giggled loudly and Percy smiled. He carried her back inside the house where he was greeted by Poseidon.

"How is it going?" Poseidon asked as Percy let Penny down again.

"Okay…getting okay grades…made two new friends" Percy said smiling a bit.

"That is good" Poseidon said. They all were silent for a moment until Penny started talking.

"Percy…look what Triton made me" she said jumping up and down while holding onto a shell necklace. Percy bends down to her to look at it.

"It looks nice" he said smiling. Penny smiled bigger now.

"Okay Percy why don´t go upstairs and unpack while I prepare Dinner?" Sally said. Percy nodded, took his suitcase and went upstairs. After he had unpacked he sat down on his bed and pulled out Riptide. As he started to polish the sword the door opened and Poseidon stepped inside. Percy looked up.

"What´s up Dad?" Percy asked. Poseidon sat down next to him.

"Well you know that two days ago the Winter Solstice took place" he started and Percy nodded. "After the usually meeting took place Zeus realized that his master bold was missing. He searched everywhere but couldn´t find it. He said that someone must have stolen it" Poseidon added looking directly at Percy. "He thinks that it was you who stole it in order to help me to dethrone him" he said. Percy looked shocked.

"WHAT? I would never do that. I have never been to Olympus. Why would he think that?" Percy said angry letting riptide fall to the ground.

"Calm down Son…I tried to tell him that…but he just won´t listen. He said if the bold isn't returned until the summer solstice there will be consequences for both of us" Poseidon said and put a hand on Percy´s shoulder. Percy still looked angry.

"What should we do about it?" he then asked.

"You will go back to school. I will try my best to make sure he understands that it was neither of us and try to find the bold" Poseidon said and Percy started to calm down a bit.

"And what if that won´t work?" he asked with an angry but sad look on his face.

"Then you will come to Olympus with me and swear on the river Styx that it wasn´t you" Poseidon said.

"Why wait? Why don't we do that right now?" Percy asked.

"Because the longer you will stay a secret to most of the gods you will also be a secret to most of the monsters" Poseidon said. Percy just nodded.

"Dad?" Percy said after a moment.

"Yes son?" Poseidon said looking at him.

"I have never given it much of a thought but…aren´t you married?" he asked confused. Poseidon looked a bit shocked.

"You mean Amphitrite" he said. Percy nodded. "I knew that you would asked about that sooner or later…Well you see I really loved her but after Triton was born we grew distance. Normally, if you don´t love someone anymore, you get divorced but for us Gods that is somewhat of a no go" he explained.

"So you are still married even though you love Mom and she is okay with that? I mean I know that Triton, Kymopoleia and the Naiads are okay with it but Amphitrite?" Percy asked.

"Yes…she never complained about it and, if my information is correct, she is currently seeing some as well" Poseidon said. Percy just nodded. At that moment Sally called them for Dinner. The holidays went over fast and soon Percy was back in school. The weeks went by and it was now the end of April and Mr. Brunner took the class to a Museum in New York. They were learning about Greece and their Gods. Percy found that really interesting and saw that Annabeth and Grover found it interesting as well. They were all sitting outside having lunch when Percy´s phone rang. He had a really old one that won´t attract too many monsters. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his Dad. Percy stepped a bit away from the others and answered it.

"Hey Dad…What´s up?" Percy asked.

"You will have to come to Olympus…Zeus won´t believe me" Poseidon said a bit sad.

"What?" Percy said a bit too laud because Annabeth, Grover and Mr. Brunner were looking at him now, but Percy didn´t realized that. They quietly got a bit closer to listen in.

"I will pick you up from School on your last day and then we will go straight to Olympus" Poseidon said.

"Okay then you still have a bit over one month to find it" Percy said and rana hand through his hair.

"That is not much…but don´t worry everything will turn out alright" Poseidon said.

"I hope so…look I got to go Lunch break is almost over" Percy said rushed.

"Okay by Percy" Poseidon said.

"By Dad" Percy said and hung up. He turned around and found his friends and teacher looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked them.

"No…you just talked loudly" Annabeth said chuckling.

"Ah…How much did you hear?" Percy asked nervous.

"Not much" Grover said. Percy relaxed and nodded.

"Okay we should get back inside…lunch is over in five" Mr. Brunner said and they all went back inside. Percy excused himself and went to the restroom. When he got back out he was approached by a short older woman with short gray hair, dull brown eyes and a wrinkled face.

"Percy Jackson?" she said with a scratchy voice. Percy just looked at her suspicious. She turned around and signaled him to follow her. He put a hand in his pocket, where he keeps his as a pen disguised sword Riptide, and slowly followed her. He was unaware that three people were watching him. Percy was led into an empty room. As soon as the door closed a shrill voice screamed.

"Where is it?" the voice asked. Percy turned around and in front of him was now a Fury, instead of the old woman. Luckily Poseidon taught him how to fight them.

"I don´t have it" Percy said thinking the Fury meant the Master Bold. He quickly turned the cap on his pen and a second later he had Riptide in his Hand. He quickly swung it. The Fury flew over his head and when Percy turned around he was grabbed by the Fury and she threw him into the nearest wall.

"Where is it?" the Fury asked again. Percy slowly stood up and drew his sword again.

"I already said I don´t have it" Percy said angry. The fury came closer again but suddenly it turned into yellow dust. Percy looked around confused. A second later Annabeth stood in front of him with a bronc dagger and a blue Yankee cap in her hands. They looked at each other. Percy was shocked.

"What?...How?...ah?" he stuttered. Annabeth just looked at him.

"I could ask you the same" she said. The door opened and Grover and Mr. Brunner came in.

"Is everything alright in here?" Mr. Brunner asked. Annabeth nodded slightly.

"Yeah…Percy got attacked by a Fury…and he seemed to know what was going on" she said. Percy was still shocked. They all looked at him.

"May I see that sword of yours Percy?" Mr. Brunner asked and pointed at Riptide. Percy, still in trance, gave him the sword. Mr. Brunner analyzed it. "May I ask where you got that sword?" he then asked slightly shocked as he gave Percy the sword back.

"My…My Dad" was all Percy could get out.

"When exactly did you get it?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"When I was seven" Percy answered now confused. Mr. Brunner frowned a bit. After a moment Percy finally realized what was going on. "WAIT…how do you know about it? And WHO ARE YOU REALLY?" Percy said shocked and confused. They looked at him.

"The better question is who your godly parent is?" Mr. Brunner said. Percy looked at them.

"I won´t answer your question until you answered mine" he said. They sighted and looked at each other.

"My name is really Annabeth Chase….and my mother is Athena" Annabeth said honest.

"And my name is Grover Underwood and I am a Satyr" Grover said smiling.

"And my name is Chiron I am a Centaur" Mr. Brunner no Chiron said. Percy looked shocked. He knew that Satyrs only go to public schools if they think a demigod is there so he knew that Grover was there for him but why where the other two there? "Now it is your turn" he added.

"Ah…My Dad is Poseidon…but I think you already knew that" Percy said. Annabeth and Grover looked shocked.

"Ah…yes that sword is a dead giveaway" Chiron said. "You said that you have it since you were seven. May I ask who trained you?" he then asked.

"My Dad did…he said it would be better if he did it himself" Percy said smiling. "Why are you here?" asked suddenly.

"Well Grover is here because there were rumors about a demigod in Yancy. Annabeth wanted to go with him because she wanted to go to School again and I am here because I heard that there is a child of the big three at a school in New York…guess we have found you." Chiron said smiling. Percy nodded. It made sense to him. "Now Percy can you explain to me why there was a Fury attacking you?" he asked.

"Well…I am sure you know that Zeus Master Bold has been stolen and well…he thinks it was me and my Dad who planed it and stole it" Percy explained. Chiron looked like he thought hard about that.

"Well I know that it has been stolen but I wonder why a Fury would attack you because of it. After all Fury´s serve Hades" he said after a minute.

"I don´t know but it kept saying 'Where is it?' so I thought it meant the Bold" Percy said confused. Now the other looked confused as well.

"Well maybe we should continue this Conversation back at School where we have more time" Chiron then said after a while. They all nodded and went back to the rest of the class. Luckily Chiron wasn´t the only teacher that came with them and thanks to the mist no one noticed that they were gone. When they were back at School they went to Chiron´s office. Percy told them his Story and how his father appeared at his seventh Birthday and their plan about the Master Bold. Chiron agreed that it was a good plan and that he would help wherever he can. Annabeth grew a bit distance around him in the first days after the Fury incidence, but quickly snapped out of it and explained that she was worried what her mother would say about her hanging out with a sea spawn. Percy forgave her. The rest of the School year went over pretty fast. Now it was time to go Home. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron were all waiting outside the School building waiting for Poseidon.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **How did you like the scene in the Museum? and what do you think about the Plan about the Master Bold?**


End file.
